The Flock Descendants
by TheWingedDaughterofAthena
Summary: This is my story about the flock's childeren and their quest to find their parents. The first chapter is kind of boring but it will get better trust me. T cause I'm parinoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic, well the first one that was actually my idea. If you read my other story about Megz and Lexi that was my little sister's idea. Lets see if anyone can find my awesome reference in this chapter. I might do one in every chapter. Review and tell me if you'd like me to or not.**

**Opps! I almost forgot, all the main people have fake names in this so I'll clarify now:**

**Marie – Megz 12**

**Clare – Katie 12**

**Brian – Brady 4**

**Jamie – Jen 14 **

**Noah – Nick 11**

**Jake – Joey 11**

**Amanda – Ally 4**

**Julia – Jess 12**

**Kathy – Caitlin (she prefers Katniss) 12 **

**Lilly – Lexi 12**

**Yes the real names are normal too (except for Katniss), but they have the fake names so when they …wait this will spoil the story Just read to find out. **

**Megz POV**

"Marie! Wake your lazy ass up!" Clare yelled. Stretching I slapped a cheery smile on my face. _Morning sister dear, how are you_, I thought to her. _Same as always... Bitter!_ She replied. That's right we could read each others minds.If we wanted to we could read yours too. We're just awesome like that. The rest of our group here at Mrs. Hattie's Home for Needy Children can read minds as well, but that's not all we can do we we're unique little children. That sounds conceited doesn't it? Well I'm not being conceited, we seriously are unique. Not only can the ten of us read minds, we have other powers. They came with the wings. Don't bother to reread it you read it right, it says wings. Me (Marie), Clare, Brian, Jamie, Noah, Jake, Amanda, Julia, Kathy, Lilly we were born with wings. Me, Clare, and Brian can also turn invisible, breath underwater (with gills), and fly/run super fast. Jamie has a messed up digestive system and she can change the color of anything. Noah can mimic any voice with perfect precision and he can make you blind form anywhere between five min and an hour. That's been really handy when pulling pranks on Mrs. Hattie. HA! Just picturing her chubby figure too teetering around in her to small to tall high heels makes me crack a smile or burst in to hysterical laughter depending on my mood. Any who back to what we can do. Jake and Amanda are healers; they can fix any injury just by touching it. They are wicked tired after the bigger injuries though. Julia and Kathy can see the future. Finally Lilly can control the weather. Forgetting about me, are you M? _No voice I'm not forgetting you and don't call me M._ Yeah along with all my other cool powers I have an annoying Voice in my head. So when I say I can hear the voices, I'm not kidding. "Marie! Lets go Lilly's saved us 5 pancakes each." Sigh, only five, I'll be ravenous. Eh, I'll knick food from the kitchen later. Even if it means I'll have to go into the Time-Out box. Pfft! Big deal it's a cardboard box. Plus I can always "convince" Mrs. Hattie she ate the food that was missing or by that point in the tummies of me and my group. We really need a name… The Flock! Oh yay! That's perfect! (**I know, I know, they can't be the flock. There's already a flock. Blah, blah, blah blah ,blah. Yes there is already a flock, but my group doesn't know that… yet. Just wait a little bit and let the story develop.)**

I trudged down the stairs to the mess hall where Lilly was desperately trying to save my five pancakes and eat her own. "Oh, thank god." She breathed when she saw me. The rest of the flock backed off knowing the pancakes were for their fearless leader. "Marie! Can we sit on your lap?" Brain and Amanda asked simultaneously. Laughing I scooped up Amanda and whispered to Brain "why don't you ask Clare buddy?" "Ok!" he replied racing off to beg my twin, and his other older sister, for a spot on her lap. I wolfed down my pancakes so fast Jake claims to have blinked and the pancakes were gone. "So" I announced "I've decided that we'll call our group the flock. 'Cause we can't refer to ourselves as the group that's just stupid." As my flock nodded in agreement Amber the royal b***h at the orphanage walks over. She drops a book in front of me and sneers in her nasally little voice "you can't be the flock, this book says so." Then she stalked off, her little puppets following behind. God she irritated the hell out of me. I picked up the book and said "go play, I've got some serious reading to do." And this was how the adventure began. The beginning of the quest for our parents we didn't even know existed at the time.

**Please review. I need encouragement. If you don't review I cold always ask Auntie Angel to make you review. You all know that's possible. Don't make resort to drastic measures. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I haven't updated I planned to but I was in Florida, which by the way was amazing, but I had no internet access AT ALL. That was pretty horrible not only could I not update, but I couldn't read fanfiction either. I missed you guys soooo much. But I'm back now and I'll be updating much more often. Just a reminder here are their ages.**

**Marie – Megz 12**

**Clare – Katie 12**

**Brian – Brady 4**

**Jamie – Jen 14 **

**Noah – Nick 11**

**Jake – Joey 11**

**Amanda – Ally 4**

**Julia – Jess 12**

**Kathy – Caitlin (she prefers Katniss) 12 **

**Lilly – Lexi 12**

**MPOV**

_If you dare to read this story, you become part of the Experiment. I know that sounds a little mysterious – but it's all I can say right now._

_ Max_

Wow, who is this gut and why is a guy talking when there's a girl on the cover? Eh, guess I've got to read to find out.

_Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step forward till surviving till your next birthday._

Are they trying to scare me, because I kind of want to laugh? I've escaped from a freaking lab with people who freaking experimented me, surviving till my next birthday was what my life was about for a year till we fled into an orphanage, actually keeping my family alive till our next birthdays was my life. I'm not complaining I'm alive and we're all together, that's all I need. I skimmed through the rest of the prologue and started the first chapter. This book was about six flying bird kids and only two of them were related by blood. That's not exactly true with us almost all of us had al least one sibling, but are situations were extremely close. "Clare!" I screamed, running outside._ What_, her panicked voice called into my mind. I sent her a summary of what I'd read and her eyes widened slightly. She put Kathy and Julia in charge and followed me back to our room. That day we finished the book. Together we came up with a family tree:

Fang & Max's kid(s) (FAXXXXXXXX *girlish squeal*) – Me, Clare, & Brian

Ella & Iggy's kid(s) - Jamie & Noah

Gazzy & Nudge's kid(s) – Lilly

Angel & Someone's kid(s) – Jake & Amanda

Dylan & Maya's kid(s) – Julia & Kathy

As for the powers we figured it came with being taken away at the age of one and placed in a lab. We knew we had to find them, but where to start and how do we tell the flock descendents Yup, I came up with a new name, love it, hate it? Doesn't matter it doesn't involve you

**I know this wasn't my best chapter but I think that the next chapter will make up forit. Oh and for all the fax fans out there I did put Max and Fang together and I still kept Dylan alive. I don't feel I have the power to kill JP's characters off, sorry. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will definitely make up for last chapter which kinda sucked. Sorry about that. Here are your reminders ; )**

**Ages:**

**Marie – Megz 12**

**Clare – Katie 12**

**Brian – Brady 4**

**Jamie – Jen 14 **

**Noah – Nick 11**

**Jake – Joey 11**

**Amanda – Ally 4**

**Julia – Jess 12**

**Kathy – Caitlin (she prefers Katniss) 12 **

**Lilly – Lexi 12**

**Family Tree:**

**Fang & Max's kid(s) – Me (Marie), Clare, & Brian**

**Ella & Iggy's kid(s) - Jamie & Noah **

**Gazzy & Nudge's kid(s) – Lilly**

**Angel & Someone's kid(s) – Jake & Amanda**

**Dylan & Maya's kid(s) – Julia & Kathy**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**MPOV**

The flock descendents stared at me in shock. I knew how they were feeling. The younger kids were excited, but were to mature to show it. The older kids were excited too, but they were also skeptical. I couldn't blame them, who wouldn't be a little doubtful that they had real parents after 11 years, or more, of believing they had none. "I'm serious guys. They're real I can feel it in my gut. I can even picture some of their faces. I think that we should try to find them. So… we put plan Delta 1 into action tomorrow night." They nodded their agreement. Not an ounce of reluctance from anyone. Wow sometimes I amaze myself. Smiling slightly I scooped up Brian While Jake got Amanda. "Time for bed monkey boy" I whispered before placing him up on my shoulders. I carried him up to the room he shared with Jake, and Noah. I shared with Lilly, Clare and Amanda, while Jamie, Kathy and Julia shared. I tucked my brother into bed and headed down the hall to give Amanda a hug goodnight. "Marie?" Amanda asked quietly. "What baby?" I whispered in reply. "Will they take us back?" she questioned. I smiled at her, "Of course they will sweetie. They're just like us" _Wings and all? _She added in her head. _Wings and all_ I replied. She smiled so wide I think I went blind. "Night sweetie" I called before I left the room.

The next day my flock was so giddy, we could barley contain our excitement. My plan to how we were going to find our parents was very limited at the moment. I hadn't gotten farther than where we would go after we escaped. I knew that I had to go to OCNJ (Ocean City New Jersey) because that was one of the places I could think best. How did I know this you ask, well Mrs. Hattie's orphanage is in NJ, and she takes on a trip to Ocean City every summer. We go for a whole week and she gives each kid a hundred bucks to do whatever they want. My flock and I never used that money we just did whatever we wanted for free, using our special bird powers. We had saved up $3,000 altogether after only three years, so food for this trip would not be a problem, for a while anyways. The day passé by agonizingly slow, all we could do was wait and think about the plan to make sure everyone understood it. When night finally came, our jitters were barley contained. Midnight rolled around and Noah slowly lowered a state of blindness on Mrs. Hattie. Quietly we slipped out the front door, after erasing Mrs. Hattie's memories of us. No one else would notice our disappearance. As my flock took off into the night I turned to look at my home. I barley hid my snort at the thought. Home was wherever the nine shapes in front of me were. Together forever, that's our motto. Then I shook out my beautiful gray wings, and followed my family into the air.

**Here we are with another chapter. I haven't gotten may reviews :'(. I'm not gonna let it bring me down though. I love my story so I won't give up on it.**


	4. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in forever. My computer had a stupid virus and my mom wouldn't let me use hers unless it was for school. **

**Ages:**

**Marie – Megz 12**

**Clare – Katie 12**

**Brian – Brady 4**

**Jamie – Jen 14 **

**Noah – Nick 11**

**Jake – Joey 11**

**Amanda – Ally 4**

**Julia – Jess 12**

**Kathy – Caitlin (she prefers Katniss) 12 **

**Lilly – Lexi 12**

**Family Tree:**

**Fang & Max's kid(s) – Me (Marie), Clare, & Brian**

**Ella & Iggy's kid(s) - Jamie & Noah **

**Gazzy & Nudge's kid(s) – Lilly**

**Angel & Someone's kid(s) – Jake & Amanda**

**Dylan & Maya's kid(s) – Julia & Kathy**

**Megz P.O.V.**

As we flew toward the greatest place on earth I started to get butterflies in my stomach. What if we couldn't find them? Would we have to just wander aimlessly around the world for the rest of our lives? _Oh, Megz would you please shut your thoughts up, they're depressing._ Katie yelled to me through our minds. I stuck my tongue out at her in reply. I'll spare the details of our flight. **Well you should know Joey hit on me for an entire half-hour… fun right. Please note the sarcasm dripping of that sentence. Joey has had a crush on me since forever, but I hate him. I tried being his friend once, it was just awkward. Anyway I don't like him like that. At the beach all the kids wanted to do something different. Get ice-cream, go boogie boarding, tan on the beach and… erm and take romantic walks along he shore at night. Guess who suggested the last one. If you guessed Joey you lose it was Nick. He wanted to take a walk with Jess. She had once told us that would be her dream date. Sighing, as everyone screamed their request, I promised we'd do it all. I sent everyone, excluding Katie and myself, to the beach with boogie boards we found in the garage. Katie and I promised the others we'd get ice-cream later that night and Jess and Nick could take their walk as soon as the younger kids were in bed. While our family went out to have some fun Katie and I got down to business. We finished the series in 2 hours. Then using all the knowledge we'd gained from these wonderful books we made a full of how to find our parents.

**Find Flock**

**Look in the Colorado Mts.**

**Search around Arizona**

**Finally ask Dr. M if she knows were the flock is. **

I think it was a good plan. I couldn't wait to put it in action, but for now I was going to enjoy the freedom my flock had right here right now. With that in mind I headed to the beach.

I walked down to the beach memories playing through my head. A smile slowly spread itself across my face. Katie stared at me her mouth open. "You really love it here don't you?" she questioned. I nodded slowly a small blush coloring my cheeks. "I promise you no matter what happens I'll find a way to make sure we come back here." She told me. "You never give yourself anything. You spend so much time taking care of us this is one thing we can do for you." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders "like mother like daughter I guess." I joked shoving her. "Race you!" I yelled sprinting off toward the beach. I stopped for one second to through my t-shirt on the ground. I ran into the water and slipped into the waves. Sighing I lifted my head and smiled being here I had this strange sense of peace I'd never felt anywhere else. This is why I come here to think Ocean City is my favorite place on this earth, it's my place… my home.


End file.
